Numerous machines are known which allow a user to exercise different muscle groups within the body and cardiovascular system at variable rates, on a stationary, free-standing unit. In particular, cycling, rowing and stepping (or walking) machines are all well known as separate units.
Combination cycle/rowing machine type devices are known as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,032 to Whitmore et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,201 to Mester, Canadian patent 923,517 to Kay et al., and the CVex exercise machine model 601. Whitmore et al. disclose a portable unit having cycling pedals and a rope pull connected to a common resistance drive. In one embodiment the unit is shown mounted to a hospital bed for use as a recumbent cycling/rower, and in another embodiment the unit is shown mounted to a frame that requires the assembly and disassembly of separate pieces to convert between upright cycling and recumbent rowing modes.
Mester discloses an exercise machine including hand levers, and a foot pedal assembly, either of which may be used by an upright operator. Kay et al. disclose a portable unit having reciprocating pedals and a rope pull; in one mode, the portable unit is placed on the floor in front of a chair or other support so that the operator may reciprocate the pedals with his or her feet, while in other modes, the operator lies prone on the floor and manipulates either the reciprocating pedals or the rope pull. The CVex exercise machine model 601 discloses a portable unit having cycling pedals and a rope pull from which a horizontal beam extends. In use, the operator sits on the beam and either operates the cycling pedals or rope pull in recumbent position.
The heretofore known single function type machines and combination cycle/rowing machine type devices, however, have been disadvantageous in that they have been difficult to use or otherwise have not considered ergonomic or anthropometric requirements to insure correct posture and other parameters that provide effective exercise while preventing user injury; have not been readily configurable without requiring assembly and disassembly of separate parts; have not provided both upright and recumbent exercise modes or otherwise have not relieved exercise monotony, been cost effective or space-saving; and/or have been complex to manufacture or difficult to maintain.